Never Ending
by Nevertoolate94
Summary: A Larry Stylinson fanfic; my first one!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! I plan to write several chapters, so let me know if I should keep going. And I DON'T own the boys, if I did, there'd be no need for this fanfic **

Louis' POV

I stared at the newspaper, feeling void of everything. I didn't even feel hurt. I guess, after so long, I'd just got used to the pain. The headline read "Harry Styles' new woman?" I knew it was probably true. Although Harry hadn't told us, I knew him. He was such a womaniser. He never told us, because as soon as he did he'd be on to the next one. Besides, none of us approved of it. We told him to care. We'd only ever met a few of Harry's girlfriends, and that didn't bug me too much. I mean, at least I wouldn't have to see him acting towards them as I wished he would act towards me. But the newspapers made sure I got it rubbed in my face as much as possible. And, as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop reading them.

Let's clarify things. I, Louis Tomlinson, am in love with Harry Styles. Many of the fans suspect it, but Harry always laughs it off when it's mentioned, so I try to do the same. It kills me inside though. I knew since we first met at the XFactor. Up until then, I'd been privately questioning my sexuality, but it was Harry who made me realise. I fell utterly and completely in love with him, and have felt that way ever since. No one knows. Who's there to tell? Harry's my best friend, and if I came out to him, I'd have to tell him everything. I'm just not ready yet, and don't think I ever will be. I know he'll shun me. For the first few months, I kept hoping it was just a phase. But it's not. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Why do I always mess things up?!

Harry's POV

I felt the girl cum over my dick. As usual, I hadn't. I didn't even know who she was. I never see their faces. They're just fillers, to fill the emptiness in my heart. Acting pleased, I rolled off her, and lay beside her. After a few minutes, it got too much. "Look, I need to get ready, I have a meeting with the boys now" I lied. I felt vaguely bad, but nothing as bad as HE made me feel. My best friend, who I was in love with. I love him, but I hate him too. Why does he make me feel this way? I hate myself too. I can't even have a normal friendship.

The worst thing is, I can't tell anyone. No one will accept me. Not the management, not my family, not the boys, and, worst of all, not Louis. My heart's breaking. But I know it will break more if I come out to everyone. The fans will shun me, the management will tell me to act straight, and the boys and my family will be confused. But the thing I wouldn't be able to bear is Louis. I wouldn't be able to bear it as he told me no.

After the girl leaves, I get up and go into the bathroom. I pick up the razor and do what I have to do. What I always do. It's a never ending cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV

My phone buzzed on the table. Desolately, I picked it up, read the name, and sighed. Eleanor. After splitting up with her 2 weeks ago, barely a day passed where she didn't bug me. I opened the text, and my mood plummeted further.

"I've given up on getting anything out of you. You say there's no other girl. But you told me you loved me! If there's no one else, what beats love?!"

I held my head in my hands as I sighed. What the fuck do I say to that?!

Harry's POV

I woke up feeling like shit as usual. The new red lines on my arm stung a little, and I pulled on a long sleeved top despite the hot weather to cover them up. If anyone saw, I'd be carted off to a mental hospital and end up like the rest of the outdated celebrities always hitting the news with their latest breakdown.

I'd arranged to meet the other boys today, so I went out to the arcade. They were all there, apart from one. The one whose face kept me up at night. The one who drove me to keep cutting myself. Louis.

"Hey, where's Louis?" I asked casually; hoping my voice wasn't noticeably shaking.

"Didn't you get his text? More shit from El" Zayn replied, equally nonchalantly. Even her name sent shivers through my spine. They'd broken up, but I still couldn't bear to think of her. Louis had shared memories with her; intimate times. Things I wished I could do with Louis. But I knew it was impossible.

"Hey, I wanna go the fruit machines, anyone coming?" asked Zayn.

"Sure thing" chipped in Liam.

"Nah, I was thinking of just hanging out here, fresh air" I quickly said, anxious to be alone. As usual, my wish was not granted.

"I'll stay out here with you" Niall said eagerly.

"Alright..." I said begrudgingly. We just stood in silence for a bit. Then Niall said something that shook my bones.

"Harry, you're gay, aren't you?"

"Um...well...uh...how do you know?!" I stuttered.

"Its just obvious. The way you look at Louis! Don't worry, I haven't said anything to everyone else. And I'm perfectly fine with it! But I really think you should tell Louis"

"But I can't!" I yelled, horrified "He'll never accept me"

"You never know" replied Niall, as he snatched my phone out of my pocket.

Louis' POV

Eventually I tapped out the reply that I thought would bring my world crashing down around me.

"I'm not with another girl. I'm not with anyone. But I am in love with someone. A boy. Harry"

My phone started ringing immediately, and I answered, knowing I'd made the biggest mistake of my life.

"WHAT THE FUCK LOU?!"

"Uhhh...I...You wanted the truth!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

"I wasn't!...Look, please don't te-"

"You left me for a bloke, and you expect me to keep quiet?! No fucking way Lou"

"El, please-"

The line went dead. And that's when the tears came.

Harry's POV

"NIALL, FOR FUCK'S SAKE GIVE ME MY PHONE" I screamed.

Just then, it buzzed, signalling a message. Niall's eyes skimmed over it, and his mouth dropped open.

"Harry, I really think you should read this" he said quietly, holding out the phone.

"From ELEANOR?! Why would I want-" I started, tailing off as I read it. It was unbelievable.

"Harry, Louis left me for someone else. YOU."

She'd obviously sent it out of spite, but it wasn't making me hate Lou. I quickly dialled his number, and he picked up.

"Lou? Is what Eleanor said true?" I asked, still not believing it.

"I - I can explain" he stammered.

"I really think you should come to mine, I have something to say. Meet me in half an hour"

"Okay..." he replied, sounding scared shitless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Guys I'm so sorry about how long its taken me to update! I just haven't been very happy lately, and probably would have ended up making all the characters have horrible things happen to them. I promise I'll try and update quicker next time, hopefully another chapter before Christmas. This chapter's extra long to make up for it. Just a warning, it will have smut in. Thanks for the follows and reviews, it really means a lot to know you like my story x**

Louis' POV

FUCK. MY. LIFE. Harry will hate me for sure now. The door bell sounded, and the sound just made me want to go and hide. I slowly traipsed to the door, not wanting to open it. But I opened it anyway, and there he stood. He didn't look angry, which was a plus, I guess.

"Uh...um...come sit down?" I eventually said. He followed me to the living room, looking nervous, which was a bit strange. We both sat down, me making sure I gave him plenty of space.

"So...you wanted to talk?" I said awkwardly "I guess to tell me how much of a fag I am"

"I don't think you're a fag Louis. Why would I?"

"Because I...Eleanor's text...don't you hat-"

My words were broken off by Harry leaning over and gently kissing me. I was so shocked. I was kissing my best friend. It was all my dreams come true. It started off as an innocent kiss, but soon got deeply passionate. I felt Harry's tongue caress my bottom lip, asking for entry. I easily let him inside my mouth, I was too weak and overwhelmed to do anything else. Our tongues met, and I swear fireworks exploded in my mouth. I couldn't help myself, and let out a moan. Harry's hand started moving down, further and further, until it slipped inside my trousers, not yet inside my boxers. I felt his fingers brush my hard on through the material, and I let out another moan. But I had to break away.

"Harry, what does this mean? You - I -aren't you straight?" I spluttered.

"Straight? When there's someone as hot as you around me? I'd have to be insane! Louis William Tomlinson you are the most beautiful person I've seen. I couldn't believe it when I got Eleanor's text, I never would have thought you'd feel the same. So...uh...wouldyouliketobemyboyfriend?" he said in a rush, his words making me blush.

Harry's POV

I waited nervously for Louis to respond. I knew he liked me, but I couldn't help worrying that someone had set this up, as a cruel joke.

"Harry, really? Of course I will! Oh my God, this is the best day of my life" he yelled enthusiastically, and a big smile escaped my lips.

"Should we tell? I mean, the management won't like it..." I trailed off.

"Screw the management, besides, check out Eleanor's latest tweet" he said, showing me his phone.

"To all you Larry shippers out there, congratulations. Louis told me today he's gay. For Harry. Yep, you read that right. They're probably hooking up right now"

"That evil little cow!" I yelled.

"Makes our lives a lot easier though" Lou replied with a bitter smile.

Our eyes locked, and we couldn't help each other. In seconds I was astride him, and our lips locked once again. Our tongues battled for entry, and I won. I explored every corner of his mouth, and then bit down on his bottom lip. "Oh Hazza" he sighed. I felt his erection press against me, and it turned me on so much. He broke away and sucked on my neck, making me pant.

"Boobear, lets go to the bedroom" I whispered naughtily in his ear.

Louis' POV

I was all too eager to go along with Harry's plan, and we made our way breathlessly down the hall. Once we got to his room though, we were both a bit more nervous, as what we were about to do finally hit us.

"This is my first time doing it...this way" I whispered anxiously.

"Mine too, but don't worry. I won't hurt you Lou, I'd never ever hurt you" he replied.

Our lips met, and we began pulling off each others' clothes. Oh my God his body was so beautiful. I mean sure, I'd seen Harry naked before, but never in this way. I pushed him onto the bed, moving my lips from his and working down his body. I sucked his neck, and each of his four nipples, and was finally faced with his dick. I took it in my mouth, licking the tip and then hollowing my cheeks as I sucked. I'd never gave a guy a blow job before, but I could tell from his gasps I was doing well. "Lou, let me inside you" he screamed. I reluctantly pulled my mouth away. He grabbed some lube and worked it all over his dick. I was so desperate by now I didn't wait for him to finish. I turned over, and felt his dick against my asshole. He started to slowly enter, and although it hurt, it was so good. Eventually he was fully inside me, and then he started thrusting. He grabbed my dick and started wanking me in time with his thrusts. "HAZ" I screamed.

"Lou, oh baby. I'm not hurting you am I?" he said in a rush.

I could barely make out an answer, I felt so much pleasure. "No, of course not, don't stop"

I felt him hitting my prostate and screamed again. "Hazza, I'm gonna come" I panted.

I came on his hand, and felt him come inside me. God, it was the best feeling ever. I still couldn't believe it was actually happening. He pulled out of me slowly, and we lay beside each other on the bed, panting. We gazed at each other in comfortable silence. I was still taking in how gorgeous he was. How was it possible?! And how could he feel the same about me?

I started kissing his entire body. Then I got to his arms. I saw loads of angry red slashes. "Harry, what have you done to yourself?" I cried, on the verge of tears.

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry, I can explain-" he stopped mid sentence, and broke down sobbing. I held him gently, vowing that I would stand by Harry, and help him through anything and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay guys you probably all hate me, sorry I never got around to writing that promised chapter before Christmas. Anyway, here's this one, I've been getting some positive comments and I really appreciate it, so I hope you like this chapter too x**

Harry's POV

How could I be so stupid?! I'd been covering up the scars for so long, but one slip had caused everything to go to shreds. Louis knew now, and my careless actions had spoiled the wonderful moments we'd shared together.

The sex was amazing, better than all the times I'd had it with women. For once in my life, I felt loved. Really, truly loved, and I loved Louis for that, I loved him an unimagineable amount. And it was because I loved him that I knew I had to tell him.

So I took a deep breath, and prepared myself.

"I-I-I loved you. And I never dreamt you'd feel the same. It was scary, so scary, and I didn't know what to do myself. I felt like I was pretending to be a person I never could be, and I felt that I could never live up to people's expectations for that reason. And I knew that it was all my fault, that I messed up everything. So I took it out on myself, I deserved it."

I spoke slowly, reliving that horrible pain. Louis just looked at me, and I was scared I'd said something wrong – scared I'd ruined it all again. But then he began to speak, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hazza, you could never do anything wrong, you're perfect and don't ever forget it. I was scared too, but we both got through it, and we have each other now and nothing will ever come between us. I love you so much. So please, don't do this anymore."

"I'll try, I love you too" I said, and I'd never meant something more in my life. We just lay there in silence, hugging each other, until I eventually drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in longer than I could remember.

Louis' POV

I stayed awake for a while, just watching Harry sleep. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful when he slept. Eventually, my eyes drooped and I too slept, dreaming nothing but sweet dreams.

We were awoken by a call from Zayn.

"Louis? Finally! We've been texting you and Harry for ages, why are neither of you answering?!"

"Uh-I we didn't hear our phones, sleeping" I said, still half asleep.

"Well you better wake up, quickly! Some celeb's cancelled their appearance on a TV chat show, they want us to go on instead! You've got to be here in an hour, or Simon will be fuming"

"'Kay" I mumbled sleepily. Harry was still asleep, nothing could wake that boy.

"Wake up Haz!" I called, jumping playfully on him.

"Uh, bugger off" he mumbled, grumpy from being woken as usual.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to pack my bags" I said, pretending to be hurt.

"Aw, come here babe, you know I didn't mean it" he said, pulling me in for a kiss while I grinned triumphantly. The kiss was sweet, but quickly turned passionate. Eventually I had to break away, before we both got too carried away.

"Louuuuuuu" Harry whined.

"Sorry, you know how much I'd love to continue, but we've got an interview-in an hour. And I know how long you take to do your hair" I winked and pulled him in for another quick kiss. I felt his hard on press against me, and wanted to relive last night so much, and I knew he did too.

"Tonight, I promise" I whispered, and went to have a shower.

Eventually we were both ready and left the flat, late as usual. We pulled into the car park, and quickly walked to where the boys were waiting with Simon.

"Hurry up, we were just about to call it off" Simon said firmly, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry, Harry's fault!" I joked.

"Well come on then, we can't be any later. So, they'll ask about the new album, relationships, the usual. Louis, no bad mouthing Eleanor too much, we don't want to lose too many fans who support her."

"Uh – Simon, what about Eleanor's tweet?" Harry said nervously.

"Management have taken care of it. Got her to say it was some friends sticking up for her but being a bit too bitter. It will be mentioned no more" he replied briskly. "Okay boys, 10 minutes then move to the main studio to be ready to go on"

Everyone started chattering, but Harry pulled me to one side.

"Lou, this is our chance"

"But Haz, Simon said"

"Who cares? This is the real us, people need to accept us for who we are, not who they make us out to be"

"Okay, but just subtle at first. We can't ruin things for the other boys"

We moved to get ready to go on, and as we did, Harry clutched hold my hand. We walked on, and as we did there was a gasp. The other boys didn't seem too shocked, so I concluded that they, like Niall, had already realised.

The interviewer seemed a bit startled, but had obviously been instructed by management not to mention Harry and I's relationship, so no comments were made. The normal questions were asked, and when it came to relationships, Louis and I stayed quiet.

We walked off, and, as I expected, were met by a fuming management.

"Harry and Louis, office, now please" they said, ever polite, but obviously near explosion.

We walked in, hands still intertwined.

"What was that about?!" They almost shouted.

"We're in a relationship, we love each other" I said. Although it had barely been a day, I knew our relationship lay deeper than that, and was one that would last.

"I don't care what you do with your spare time, but you will not show it in public. You two will both tweet separately, saying it was a dare, and nothing was meant by it"

"No, you can't make us" Harry said daringly.

"Fine, we'll just do it for you" they said menacingly.

I don't think Harry or I expected they would, but they did. And the rollercoaster had only just started, we had many more battles to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N What is this? An update the day after a chapter's been posted? Must be a miracle! Well, I'm trying to put off doing my homework, so thought I'd make up for taking so long with the other chapters. Enjoy x**

Harry's POV

Stupid, stupid management. Things had been going good for once in my life, and they had to ruin it. Well they can try all they like, I'm determined that me and Lou WILL be public one day, no matter what they want. If fans don't accept us, then they're not true fans.

But we had to put management out of our heads for a while, as me and Lou both agreed that we needed to talk to the other boys.

"Hey, who's up for hanging out at ours?" Louis said. Damn that boy was hot. I had to stop myself from ripping his clothes off there and then.

"Yeah, sure" the boys all said. Me and Louis shared a look, both relieved. Obviously our little stunt hadn't bothered them too much.

We arrived at the house and all flopped down into the sofas, Niall putting some gameshow on TV that we knew wouldn't get watched. It was always the same when we hung out together.

I knew one of us would have to address the issue of me and Louis sooner or later. Especially as we were both curled up together on the seat – we were kind of in their faces, they deserved to have us confirm in. So I decided it might as well be sooner.

"Uh, guys, so um, me and Lou, well, we're kinda..."

"IN LURRRRRRVE" Zayn chipped in loudly, causing everyone to crack a smile.

Me and Lou breathed simultaneous sighs of relief, this saved awkward explanations, and thank God the boys accepted us.

"So you guessed?" Lou asked, trying to sound lighthearted, but I could tell he was still slightly anxious, of course he would be, this whole coming out thing was new to the both of us. I gave him a reassuring squeeze, and he pecked my cheek. I was thrilled to be able to be so open about our relationship so soon.

"Well DUH" Zayn said.

"Yeah, I think we all had our suspicions about the both of your sexualities, and after that performance, well, I think we'd be morons to not realise" Liam said, ever the explanatory member of the band.

"So you're okay with us? I mean, I know it's sudden, but Lou and I have only just found out and we're sure this isn't a phase"

"Why wouldn't we be okay? You're our best friends, whether you like men parts or lady parts" said Niall cheerfully.

"Agreed" Liam again "but management didn't seem too happy."

"Nope, always trying to spoil things" I said bitterly "but Lou and I won't let them come between us. We want our fans to accept us for us, not who we're made out to be."

"Well you better come up with a plan – and fast" said Zayn, who had been looking intently at something on his phone.

"Can we come up with a plan later? I'm hungry" Niall whined.

"SHH" me and Louis laughed together.

"What is it Zayn?" queried Louis, with a slight frown. I kissed him, and was pleased when the smile returned to his lips.

"Get a room" Zayn chuckled "anyway, sorry to interrupt you lovers, but seems management have already interfered."

"What have they done?" Louis sighed grimly.

This was the last thing we needed, Louis and I just wanted to be happy. Society was much more accepting of gays nowadays, so why should it be any different with us just cause we were celebrities? I was sure most of the fans would support us.

"Well, here's Louis' apparent tweet" Zayn said, showing us his phone.

The tweet read "Guys, as you all know, Eleanor's last tweet about Harry and I wasn't her! And mine and Harry's hand holding was a dare. Nothing more. There will be no more of it, and we are not in a relationship."

"Here, I've got Harry's twitter up" Niall said, then proceeded to read aloud "'Me and Louis aren't in a relationship. Sorry to spark rumours, but the hand holding was a dare from a friend, and that type of action won't occur between me and Louis again'"

I was so furious. That was a total invasion of privacy. "If fans believe that, they're stupid! You guys figured out about Lou and I, so I would imagine they have too. Besides, who even speaks like that on the net?!"

"Well, we want to show our support. Let's all tweet, some fans are bound to see it." Said Liam decisively. "Delete those tweets Harry and Lou, and then just tweet something simple hinting at a relationship. Don't state it, just leave the fans to interpret it. That way you can tell the management it was an innocent tweet. Then me, Liam and Niall can also do something similar"

"Worth a try" we all agreed.

So, I typed my message, and the other boys got to work on theirs. Soon, I saw their tweets pop up on my feed.

"Liam Payne: Love knows no gender" Brilliant, Liam was always one to know exactly the right thing to say. With this one, management could in no way prove it was linked to a relationship between me and Louis.

"Niall Horan: Great interview Harry and Lou ;-)" Another clever tweet. Niall could simply be praising us on the whole interview in general, not the hand holding. But the winking face was something the fans could read into for themselves.

"Zayn Malik: People can be judgemental, but I say let everyone be happy, that's all that matters in the end" Another impressive tweet. I knew management would probably take them down sometime soon, but not before the fans saw them. I was nervous now, just Louis' to see, and he was the one that really mattered. And mine was still sending, and then everyone would be able to see that too... Then Louis' popped up on my screen, and as I read it, it made my heart flutter with joy.

"Louis Tomlinson: I just want to say thank you to that one person in my life, you know who you are. I won't let anything separate us"

It was incredibly sweet, and as I finished reading it I looked up and saw Louis smiling sweetly at me. I leant down and planted a kiss on his forehead, causing him to smile even wider. I knew that quite a few fans would assume Louis' tweet was about us, and I felt a sense of smugness.

Then my tweet finished sending, and I looked over Louis' shoulder as he read it. I had simply put "Love is precious"

It wasn't much, but I hoped that all of our tweets combined would give the fans an idea of mine and Louis' relationship.

Almost immediately, Liam's phone started to ring. He looked down, sighed, and simply said "management" before he picked up. We then got ready for them to condemn mine and Lou's relationship.


End file.
